Entre Arboles y Luz de Luna
by Maria Violet
Summary: La oscuridad es la mejor en cuanto a guardar secretos se refiere, la luz de la luna la mejor ambientadora romántica y el bosque un lugar perfecto par hacer que dos almas se junten y algo mas nazca entre dos personas/Lo que debió haber sucedido tras esa escena donde Okatsu y Shindou hablan bajo la luna llena [ShindAka/One-Shot] Una especie de Escena Extra del anime ;D
**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Debía ser una broma… si eso era, una broma muy pesada y de muy mal gusto.

La tímida manager de ojos lilas miro con recelo a su lado, al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos profundos que la hacía balbucear y casi desmayar, allí sentados en medio de un bosque de la Era Sengoku, se encontraban ambos totalmente perdidos, descansando luego de haber caminado por un par de horas buscando la caravana. Ella vestida con el disfraz que le había proporcionado Wonderbot y el con el uniforme del equipo del Raimon.

En su cabeza la Yamana maldecía una y otra vez el momento en el que decidió levantarse de su cómoda funda de dormir e ir en busca del centrocampista, quien había visto escapar de la cabaña e ir a entrenar.

De repente una punzada de dolor llego directo a su pecho, recordando el momento en que lo seguiste y lo escuchaste hablar tan fluida y cómodamente con la dulce chica morena de esa era. Volvió inmediatamente a la cabaña e intento dormir, más el recuerdo tortuoso no le permitió dormir, y sin saber estaba esperando el momento en que el jugador decidiera volver, la preocupación le gano al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el no volvía.

En contra de sus lastimados sentimientos, decidió volver a aquel claro no muy alejado y advertirle que debía descansar, por mucho que le frustrara no poder contener el poder de Oda Nobunaga, no era bueno excederse con el entrenamiento, y con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago, se levantó dispuesta a buscarlo.

No se esperó no encontrarlo en el lugar donde una hora antes estaba, con toda la angustia del mundo comenzó a adentrarse un poco más en el bosque, rezando por que no hubiera ido muy lejos, para su fortuna o mala suerte lo encontró muy rápido, el sonido de los balonazos hacia los arboles no era muy discreto la verdad, estos se sacudían dejando caer algunas ramas y hojas, y junto al tronco a unos metros, la silueta de su amado exhausto la angustio aún más, se notaba casi desfallecer, se abrazó a si misma ante el frio de la madrugada y reuniendo el valor, se acercó con actitud temerosa.

— **S-Shin-sama… —** Murmuro en tono tan bajo que apenas si se podía entender ella misma, más sin embargo el sonido de su suave voz fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención del futbolista aun cuando no haya entendido el llamado.

— **¿Akane? —** Pregunto entre jadeos por el cansancio del entrenamiento **— ¿Sucedió algo? —** Asumió pensando que quizás el reto la haya enviado en su búsqueda al ver que no estaba.

— **E-Etto, yo… solo… vera… —** Comenzó a vacilar y tartamudear juntando las manos tras de sí, a pesar de todo aun no lograba sentirse tranquila sabiendo que el futbolista a quien idolatraba estaba centrando toda su atención en ella, tras un profundo respiro, decidió que debía de dejar de tartamudear ante la mirada confusa del chico **— M-Me desperté y note que u-usted no estaba, a-asi que me preocupe y-y q-quise buscarlo ya-ya que es muy ta-tarde y-y…. —** Consiguió decir atropelladamente desviando la mirada a cualquier sitio que no fuera frene a ella, ya que allí se encontraba la razón de su nerviosismo. Una risilla divertida la obligo a callar y avergonzada miro como el castaño le sonreía con gratitud.

— **Muchas gracias por molestarte en venir, la verdad solo quería entrenar un rato… pero creo que me pase un poco —** Dijo de forma despistada mirando al cielo, donde la luna ya estaba a la mitad de su camino por el cielo rumbo al otro lado del horizonte donde se escondería para dar paso al sol.

La Manager simplemente asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar una vez del centrocampista tomo el balón en sus manos y se acercó a ella. Comenzaron a caminar para volver, mas ambos ignoraron el momento en el que todos los árboles se parecían entre si y el camino se volvía cada vez más espeso y los arboles más grandes, la luz de la luna ya no se colaba entre las ramas y el follaje de los arboles dejándolos totalmente a oscura, los sonidos del bosque comenzaban a abrumarlos y en el caso de la chica a dar realmente mucho miedo.

El frio iba en aumento a la par de los minutos, Akane comenzaba a marearse por causa del sueño, no estaba acostumbrada a romper con sus horas de sueño, y era evidente para el chico por los tambaleos de esta, preocupado sugirió descansar, dando por hecho que se habían perdido de alguna manera.

Habiendo llegado a un lugar con algo más de claridad, se sentaron a descansar apoyándose en el tronco de un grueso árbol, la luz de la luna le llegaba gracias a un árbol caído que le daba espacio a la luz para entrar, rodeados de oscuridad, Akane miraba nerviosa a todos lados y cada que escuchaba el mínimo ruido pegaba un pequeño salto en su asiento, Shindou la miraba con algo de gracia, la expresión que colocaba era graciosa pero le enternecía al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Está todo bien? —** Pregunto sin pensarlo mucho.

— **¿E-Eh…? Ah… Cla-Claro —** Akane rápidamente giro su cara en un intento de ver otra cosa que no fuera la divertida sonrisa en los labios del castaño, ¿Cómo podría estar bien si estaban perdidos? ¡Y lo peor era que no era precisamente estar perdida lo que le molestaba! Se sentía incomoda junto a él luego de presenciar en secreto aquella conversación, se sentía herida y burlada, mas no tenía razones firmes para el por qué, no podía mostrarse enojada con él ya que la excusa de "Estoy enamorada de ti y por eso no puedes coquetear con otras chicas" no era viable, por una gran y obvia razón, ¿Ahora cómo demonios debía actuar con él? Se golpeó mentalmente **—** Como una persona normal obviamente **—** Se reprochó ella misma.

— **¿Segura? —** Insistió algo preocupado, aun mas cuando la brisa sacudió las copas de los árboles y el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a temblar, ella tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo, abrazo sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo, aquel jeto solo hacia lucir su cuerpo más pequeño y frágil de lo que de por si era, y por otro lado, le pareció a un más adorable al chico, quien se sorprendió de sí mismo por tales pensamientos y también por haber notado todo aquello apenas hace en unos momentos.

— **Humm —** Asintió con un leve sonido de afirmación, girando la cabeza un poco para lograr verlo, se arrepintió de inmediato y escondió su cara colorada nuevamente entre sus piernas, puesto que el chico se había quedado pasmado mirándola con una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabía que poseía en la cara, el chico no pareció percatarse de la leve indirecta y muy al contrario de la joven, quien acostumbraba a quedarse embelesada viéndolo a escondidas, él lo hizo sin vergüenza ni intenciones de esconderlo, unos minutos más tarde despego la mirada de ella, un tanto avergonzado y con las mejillas ardiendo.

— **Lamento que por mi culpa estemos en esta situación —** Hablo bajo y suavemente en un intento de romper el silencio algo incómodo que él mismo había generado. La chica levanto la vista rápidamente mirándolo con sorpresa.

— **¡N-No tiene por qué disculparse! ¡Yo estaba preocupada por usted Shin-sama así que salí a buscarlo también fue mi culpa todo esto, quizás hubiera vuelto bien sin me y…! —** Hablo rápidamente con decisión y apoyando sus blancas manos en el espacio que había entre ellos inclinándose y a la vez acercándose levemente. Mas una duda por parte del castaño freno sus precipitadas palabras.

— **¿Shin…? —** Ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, los ojos de ambos estaban encontrados y rápidamente la cara de la chica paso de blanca pálida a rosa suave y luego un rojo brillante, en su mente no podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez las palabras "Trágame tierra" y más veloz que cualquier reacción de cualquier rival que haya tenido el Raimon, Akane volvió a esconder la cara en sus piernas.

— **E-E-Eso… y-yo-yo… e-eso so-solo e-es… —** Trato de excusar aquel apodo por el cual ella lo llamaba solo en sus pensamientos y en presencia de sus amigas, su corazón se había acelerado. Shindou se había sorprendido un poco por la reacción de la chica, pero le había desconcertado aquella forma en que lo había llamado, mas todo fue borrado en el instante en que vio su adorable rostro pasar por todas las tonalidades de rojo y esa expresión con sus grandes y expresivos ojos lilas, jamás había notado lo hermosos que lucían ni lo brillantes que podían ser **— Lo-lo-lo si-siento mucho… —** Seguía balbuceando contra sus piernas, más una melodiosa risa interrumpió sus lamentos.

— **Eres muy adorable… ¿Lo sabias? —** Dijo entre pequeñas risas, Akane sintió a su cara hervir aún más, ¿Lo tomaba como un cumplido? ¿Se ofendía ante su risa? ¿Porque nunca conocía la manera adecuada para actuar cuando esta junto a él? ¡Eso la molestaba de sobremanera! Los minutos pasaron nuevamente, el silencio reino ante ambos. El sueño de Akane de la nada la golpeo violentamente y sus parpados comenzaron a caer a la vez de que cabeceaba inconscientemente. Shindou se dio cuenta de aquello y no era de extrañar, no habían dormido prácticamente nada, y el también sentía las consecuencia, sin embargo Akane era una chica, y por muy mal que sonara, no le daba una buena satisfacción que ella estuviera en tal estado.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la chica, quien ni siquiera noto aquello gracias al cansancio, solo supo que de un momento a otro, su cabeza se hallaba reposada sobre el hombro del chico y u bajo el cálido abrazo de él.

— **Shin-sama… —** Suspiro para segundos luego caer profundamente dormida respirando lenta y pausadamente de una manera casi hipnótica a los hijos del castaño.

— _¿Cómo es que jamás note que era tan hermosa?_ **—** Pensó reprendiéndose, los labios de la chica se movían repetidamente en tierno y suaves balbuceos, bañada por la tenue luz que apenas se colaba, parecía una dulce e inocente niña vulnerable, apretó su abrazo y con lentos movimientos su rostro fue aproximándose al de la dulce chica, no pensaba bien en lo que hacía, simplemente de la nada no podía soportar aquella distancia que lo separaba de esa tímida manager, a paso lento y tortuoso, sus labios se rozaron.

— _Dulces_ **—** Pensó con aquel roce, ya enloqueciendo por plantarle un beso legítimo y dispuesto a hacerlo…

— **¡AKANEEE! —** El potente grito de la manager pelirroja se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque seguido de varías voces que reconoció como el reto del equipo.

— **¡Shindou-Sempai!**

— **¡Shindou!**

— **¡Akane-Chan!**

Un gruñido de molestia fue todo lo que pudo dejar escapar y nuevamente a paso lento separo su rostro del de la castaña dormida, acaricio brevemente su mejilla y con los gritos que se acercaban, por fin se dejó recostar junto a su querida chica entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras, en sus sueños Akane soñaba con una hermosa escena romántica en el bosque, donde su príncipe querido la besaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos entre los espesos árboles y la hermosa luz de luna. Aunque después de todo, a la mañana siguiente eso no sería más que un efímero sueño para ambos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Todo esto empezó como una hoja en blanco del Word una página random y aburrimiento extremo, luego de que empezara a llover de nuevo en meses aquí en mi ciudad la inspiración me pego un chanclaso de los legendarios XD**

 **Culpen a la lluvia que me inspira tanto! :,v Pero bueno, todo acabó con un nuevo shindaka para mi colección y una contribución a esta hermosa pareja *Corazones* No me maten pero por fis, si les gusta esta obra, les invito a leer (Quienes no lo han hecho por supuesto) mi otro fic** _The Little Mermaid_ **que está en proceso de actualización lo juro XD**

 **También eh de recomendarles esta página** _rpgens. tumblr_ **a los escritores que anden escasos de ideas, es una especie de generador de escenarios y es de donde saque la idea xD aunque en realidad no la probé con intenciones seria de escribir. Pueden sorprenderse de los escenarios que les toquen, en mi caso este me intereso mucho y me recordó a esa injusta escena de la Era Sengoku T-T asi que en cierto modo es una especie de escena extra de esa parte del anime.**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar para no aburrirlos. ¿Un review Porfis?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
